Amor de mi adolescencia para toda la vida (fragmentos)
by Temari She Wolf
Summary: Trata del amor entre Temari y Shikamaru dividido por fronteras, la edad, y opiniones, pero mas unidos que nada por su futuro y la sorpresa que les depara el destino juntos para alcanzar la felicidad que tanto anhelan...


_*****Amor de mi adolescencia para toda la vida 1era Parte *******_

 _(_ _Fanfiction De Shikatema Latinoamérica_ _)  
Hola este es mi primer fanfiction… Espero que les guste.._

 _Temari tenia 19 años era una kunoichi de excelencia para su edad muy valorada en su aldea. Por otra parte en la aldea de la hoja estaba Shikamaru Nara de 16 años "el gran estratega" y el futuro de su clan. Ambos se conocían muy bien entre si, no tan solo por su primer encuentro sino también por las misiones que ha seguido ambos realizaban juntos.. El tiempo había hecho lo suyo formando una amistad basada en la confianza y un sentimiento oculto que pronto brotaría "el amor"._

 _Temari volaba en su abanico camino a Konoha, allí la esperaba un Chunin ansioso por verla llegar…_

 _-Temari! - Shikamaru se sonrojo levemente, tratando de contener sus impulsos de abrazarla, pues hace 1 año que no la veia el cual para el había sido una eternidad._

 _-Shikamaru! - Grito la de cuatro coletas._

 _-Vaya como has crecido Nara estas mas alto que yo! .. Cuéntame que ha sido de ti… -Antes que temari siguiera hablando Shikamaru sonrojado la jalo de la mano y se la llevo._

 _-Donde me llevas?.. -dijo confusa Temari._

 _-Te llevare a la hostal… y compraremos algo de comer, he pedido esta semana libre solo para estar contigo y ponernos al corriente con todas las cosas que nos debemos contar y hacer.. -dijo el Nara con una expresión de felicidad máxima en su cara, Temari quedo en blanco con las palabras de Shikamaru y se sonrojo pensando en que Shikamaru pensara lo mismo que ella.  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Al llegar al hostal de Konoha la embajadora de la arena a su corta edad, se dejo caer sobre la cama grande, con sabanas de seda, soltó su cabello y le hablo al Nara.._

 _-Hey! tu!… No te quedes parado ahí con mi equipaje ven quédate aquí y descansa .. -Shikamaru la vio tan hermosa con su cabello suelto como jamas se la habría imaginado nunca ya que la ultima vez que la vio el seguía con su mentalidad de niño, pero durante ese año sin Temari, Shikamaru había madurado y la veia como a una mujer prometedora y perfecta para el, sobre todo en sus mas bajos instintos de los cuales un ninja tenia que desistir para poder triunfar._

 _-Esta bien lo haré mujer problemática.. - El muchacho se dejo recaer al lado de la konoichi pasando a rozar su cuerpo suavemente con sus brazos lo cual provoco en Temari un cambio en su respiración la cual se agito de pronto de manera abrupta._

 _-Anda puedes abrazarme Temari…_

 _-mmmm .. Eres un niño que esta en plena pubertad Shika y no estoy para juegos infantiles.. - Temari simulo una risa nerviosa y desafiante para provocar a Shikamaru y ver que tan lejos podía llegar el shinobi con ella.._

 _-Temari. -El shinobi tomo su rostro y lo puso frente a frente con el y le dijo:_

 _-Yo jamas podría desearte como cualquier hombre que conoces, me gustas mucho y si desde un año he empezado a desearte como mujer, pero no tan solo por ese lado,…. Creo que esto es problemático y divicil de confesar pero he madurado y me he dado cuenta que estoy loco por ti, y solo por ti, te juro que no podría, ni he podido volver a mirar a otra mujer con los ojos que te veo a ti.. No sabes cuanto espere este día, he anhelado tanto verte y estar contigo que estar hoy, aquí en esta cama contigo y tu cabello suelto me hace desear poseerte ahora.. - El shinobi la abrazo fuerte soltandola poco a poco._

 _Shikamaru es dificil, somos de distintas aldeas y esto podría ser un problema, ademas aun eres un Chunin, yo soy una jounin y embajadora de Sunakagure … -Temari quería seguir excusandose pero Shikamaru la callo con el roce de sus tibios labios… La miro a los ojos y la hizo callar.._

 _-Por lo menos si no vas a ser mía toda la vida déjame ser parte de ti por esta noche o por el tiempo que estés aquí, se que tu también lo deseas y me quieres pero tu orgullo me repele, solo déjame soñar que te hago el amor como si fuese nuestra noche de bodas… - Shikamaru la volvió a besar y esta correspondió el acto cayendo el sobre ella unidos en un beso. Ella lo miro un instante y le dijo:_

 _-Estas seguro?_

 _-El shinobi totalmente seguro respondio:_

 _-Como nunca en mi vida..  
Los dos empezaron a besarse sin control, de pronto Shikamaru empezó a desvestirla de a poco mientras besaba su cuello empezó a bajar con su lengua hasta los pechos de la kunoichi, la cual estaba agitada y daba largos suspiros que parecían lamentos. El Nara siguió bajando hasta que llego a su vientre y paro de pronto diciendole a la cautiva Temari:_

 _-Y pensar que esta podría ser la cuna de mi primogénito, un heredero perfecto del Clan Nara.. - Ante esto Temari abrió los ojos y le respondió con una voz muy fina y algo quebrada por el impacto de la confesión del Nara:_

 _-Hablas en serio Shika?… El moreno seguía jugando con el vientre desnudo de la Kunoichi de la arena y poniendo su oido en el ombligo de estas y rosando con sus besos su vientre.._

 _-Claro que si Temari te amo tanto que deseo algún día hacerte mi esposa y hacerte feliz a ti y a nuestros hijos.. Siempre que tu me lo permitas…  
-La volvió a besar en los labios y con eso la callo de nuevo reanudando el acto de seducción.. Ella le ayudo a despojarse de su pollera de redes y el se bajo la cremallera de su pantalón el cual cayo de golpe al piso… ella estaba solo en ropa interior con su cabello suelto y totalmente dispuesta, pero antes de seguir hablo:_

 _-Shika.. Yo no me cuido, como no tengo novio ni tampoco asuntos con chicos,  
yo no uso métodos anticonceptivos .. iba a seguir pero el nara la interrumpió diciendo:_

 _-No te preocupes no los necesitaremos, yo tampoco estoy preparado para cuidarme de esas cosas, puesto ha que esta será mi primera vez, y aunque pudiera prevenirme y cuidarme no lo haría, … Si estoy contigo estoy dispuesto a asumir el futuro y las consecuencias de este hermoso día que recordare por siempre.._

 _-Temari lo tomo del cuello y uniéndolo de nuevo a ella, el empezó a despojarla de su ropa interior dejándola complemente desnuda. empezó a rozar lentamente su miembro erecto en la entrepierna de Temari lo cual le provoco una largo gemido a ambos por sentir lo húmedos que estaban, Shikamaru no aguanto mas y se poso sobre Temari empezando a penetrarla lentamente, la joven gemía y amuñaba las sabanas fuerte con las manos, mientras le ordenaba al Nara que lo hiciera, este no le obedeció y bajo hasta llegar a su clítoris donde empezó a escarbar y lamer con su lengua, mientras Temari gemía extasiada hasta sentirse un ganador cuando sintió caer sobre su boca los fluidos de la rubia, los cuales los bebió y lamió con su lengua hasta no dejar rastro de ellos.. Temari al sentirse indefensa se abalanzo contra el y tomo su pene con las manos dispuesta ha hacerle algo que el joven jamas olvidaría, comenzó a lamerlo desde la base hasta la punta, el joven se sentía complacido con una sonrisa en su cara y a la vez largos suspiros que daban a conocer su satisfacción ante el acto de la Princesa de Suna. Temari empezó a lamerlo de una manera tan rápida que el se sentía a punto de llegar al cielo, pero entonces temari paro, y le dijo:_

 _-No tan rapido, no quieres que aquí acabe tu primera vez? verdad?… Shikamaru estaba desesperado solo la tomo la tiro sobre la cama mordiendo su cuello y la penetro con todas sus fuerzas, Tem lanzo un gemido estruendoso, y Shikamaru siguió penetrándola mas y mas .. solo paraba para cambiarla de posición .. Tem estaba complacida al máximo nisiquiera su amor secreto Itachi la había complacido mejor que ese jovensuelo virgen de 16 años que la estaba cogiendo de esa manera tan brutal como si fuese un potro.. Shikamaru jadeaba y ella gemía a tomo pulmón no podía controlarse, de repente sintió que el muchacho empezó a gemir y de pronto sintió el fluido caliente recorrer su interior parando ambos de gemir y de moverse, Shikamaru se mantuvo con ella pegados durante un minuto mirándose a los ojos, y el rompió el silencio diciendo:  
Como ha estado Tem?… La joven le sonrío y le dijo:  
pues no lo se, nunca había hecho el amor…. solo había tenido sexo un par de veces..  
Te amo Temari.. -El Nara la abrazo y ambos se dispusuieron a dormir. Las_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _A la mañana siguiente Temari despertó al Nara el cual había despertado con una sorisa en los labios.._

 _-Temari se dirigió hacia Tsunade para recibir el mensaje de Hokage y llevarlo a su aldea al Kazekage y el Nara se fue a su casa, donde su padre noto de inmediato que se traía algo entre manos.._

 _-Shikamaru!.. - con tono severo de parte de Shikaku_

 _-Ahora que?_

 _-Donde te has pasado la noche?.. Tu madre ha estado esperándote en vela toda la noche, creo que nos debes bastantes explicaciones.._

 _-Pues yo me he quedado con Tem.._

 _-Con Tem?.. Acaso estas loco!?.. Ella es tu superior..! Es la representacion del Kazekage en Konoha!… Es la embajadora y consejera de la Arena… Y tu sin mas.. vas y me dices que te quedaste con ella!…. Siendo que media aldea sabe de tu atracción por la Princesa de Suna!?_

 _-Papá.. amo a Temari.. Es la mujer que me pone el mundo de cabeza lo único que deseo es cumplir mi mayoría de edad y casarme con ella… Quiero protegerla con mi vida y formar una familia con ella.. - Shikaku se quedo frío y se paso la mano por la frente y le dijo:_

 _-Shikamaru hijo mio … Temari posee sangre azul, es cruel lo que te diré pero eso la vuelve inalcanzable para ti, apenas eres un Chunin, ella es mayor que tu y antes de los 20 ya debe estar comprometida con algún muchacho de su estirpe, … Por casualidad sabes si ella te corresponde?.._

 _-Hasta ayer no lo sabia..  
-Que estas queriendo decir con eso?  
-Ayer la hice mia.. -Shikaku abrio los ojos grandes, y sintió ganas de matarlo! sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos impulsando así sus codos hacia sus rodillas y le dijo:_

 _-Como has podido hacernos esto?!…. no tan solo te pones en riesgo a ti sino a la aldea entera… - Shikaku intento calmarse y pregunto:_

 _-Al menos usaron preservativos?!.. Se cuidaron?!_

 _-No papá.. Shikaku cerro los ojos queriendo estrangular a su hijo.. y le dijo:  
-Que haras si ella queda embarazada?… A penas eres un niño que acaba de cometer una imprudencia, nisiquiera eres un hombre, ella tendrá que cargar con todo, no te das cuenta lo irresponsble que has sido, ella podría ir a prisión! por ser mayor que tu!… Ahora tu único futuro será esperar que no venga un bebé en camino o sino, lamentablemente hijo mío si amas verdaderamente a Tem deberás fingir que no es tu primogénito y que nada has tenido que ver con Temari por lo menos hasta que hayas cumplido la mayoría de edad, o sino ella podría ir a la carcel o quizás en su aldea podrían obligarla a abortar al bebé… -Shikamaru miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas a su padre y lo abrazo fuerte rompiendo en llanto, Shikaku abrazo a su hijo y le acaricio la nuca diciendo:_

 _-No le digas esto a Yoshino sino ella es capas de transformar todo esto en un caos…_

 _-Esta bien padre prometo no hacerlo..- Shikamaru se limpio las lagrimas y salió de su casa en busca de Temari fue a preguntase Tsunade donde estaba._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _-Lady Tsunade!.._

 _-Si, dime Shikamaru.?  
-Ha visto a Tem?  
-Si acaba de salir rumbo a su aldea llevando un mensaje urgente al Kazekage.. - Shikamaru cambio el semblante de su cara y pregunto:  
-Cuando volvera Temari por aqui?  
-No lo sé Shikamaru por ahora ella no tiene misiones aquí.. por lo tanto no vendrá ademas su aldea la necesita no puedo tralla cuando quiero ya que allá la necesitan mas que aquí ..  
-Debo irme, Adios Lady Tsunade…-Una lagrima rodo por la mejilla del adolescente haciendo doler su corazón .. temía no volver a ver a su amada Temari.. o quizás peor no volver a verla a ella y probablemente a su hijo.. Trato de calmarse y corrió hacia su casa, entro a su habitación abrazando fuertemente a su almohada y volvió a romper en llanto deseando estar junto a Temari con toda su alma mas tarde se dispuso a dormir para ver si por lo menos asi podía estar con Temari en sueños y su hijo que el suponía que venia en camino…  
-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Principio del formulario_

 _*****Amor de mi adolescencia para toda la vida 2da Parte*******_

 _La carta de Temari:_

 _Asi paso un mes el no tenia noticia de Tem, hasta que un día llego un pergamino de parte de ella para el… ansioso le quito el listón violeta y lo abrió y comenzó a leer:_

 _*Shika, disculpa por no poder haberte escrito antes pero estaba ocupada con los asuntos de Gaara y todo ha sido muy complicado.._

 _Estoy embarazada de 3 semanas! Estoy feliz mi amor! amo a nuestro bebé prometo cuidarlo mucho mientras este en mi vientre.._

 _Pero he tenido problemas en mi aldea todos han querido saber de quien es mi hijo pero jamas lo sabrán porque aun eres menor de edad, eso nos metería a ambos en problemas y también al nuestro bebé por tanto jamas se lo cuentes a nadie, nunca! por nada en este mundo.. he sufrido todo el peso de la habladurías de la gente sola pero con saber que me amas y amas a nuestro bebé soy feliz y eso me da fuerzas, se han llenado la boca conmigo y han dicho que nuestro bebé es un bastardo, para colmo Itachi ha vuelto tras mio insinuando que el bebé que estoy esperando es suyo por haber sido mi ex, ha sido todo tan difícil, pero pronto ire a la aldea de la hoja por asuntos diplomáticos, ya que Gaara lo sabe pero me pidió que ocultara hasta el final la identidad del padre del bebé por mi propio bien y su reputación de Kazekage_

 _Bueno amor te dejo ve con Dios te extraño mucho..._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Parte 3_

 _Shikamaru se había invadido de felicidad a la vez icertidumbre, quería abrazar a Temari y besar su vientre, decirle cuanto la amaba y también a su hijo que venia en camino.. Con impotencia ante el hecho de no poder estar junto a su amada decidió escribirle en un pergamino:_

 _-Tem no sabes lo feliz que me has hecho con esta noticia, lo único que quisiera es estar ahí contigo, y odio no haber estado en el momento en que supiste que seriamos padres… Te he extrañado a monto_ _nes y te pido que por favor me mantengas al tanto de todo, sobre todo del desarrollo de nuestro bebé… Como te enteraste que estas embarazada?.._

 _Adios Amor espero me respondas pronto._

 _Shikamaru no aguanto su felicidad y fue en busca de Shikaku para darle la noticia de que seria abuelo, entro a su casa corriendo pero no lo encontró, vio a su madre quien lo miro con ojos de sorprendida ante la ansiosa entrada de su hijo .. pero siguió cocinando olvidando la expresión del ansioso futuro padre._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o- Ya habían pasado 2 meses..._

 _Mientras tanto en Suna Temari había dejado las misiones de altos rangos durante su embarazo, solo se dedicaba a los papeleos de asuntos federales y diplomáticos, ese día había decidido responder la carta que hacia dos meses Shikamaru le había enviado:_

 _-Shikamaru he tenido mucho trabajo, disculpa por no haberte respondido pronto, me haces demasiada falta, en fin tengo una buena noticia el próximo mes viajare a Konoha, ya estare con 4 meses ya tengo pancita, y puedo sentir cuando el bebé se mueve como un pececillo dentro de mi vientre… En la carta anterior me preguntabas como había sabido acerca del embarazo, pues te contare… después de llegar a Suna pasaron como 3 semanas y en la aldea había carnaval, salí con Matsuri para distraerme y no extrañarte tanto, fue entonces cuando Kankuro me acerco unos dulces hechos de menta, entonces comencé a sentir repulsión y busque el lugar mas cercano para vomitar entonces recordé que debería haberme llegado mi periodo, fui a la tienda y compre un test y dio positivo… Estoy ansiosa en el próximo control por fin sabré el sexo de nuestro bebé.._

 _Adios amor no olvides escribirme.. Te amo._

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Shikamaru después de 2 semanas pudo leer la carta de Temari, sonreía embobado imaginandose mentalmente a su mujer con una panza de 4 meses, lo mejor seria que en una semana la vería, se sentía plenamente feliz hasta que la voz de su padre lo saco de sus dulces sueños de paternidad.._

 _-Shika?.. Es de ella no es así?_

 _-Si, es una carta de Tem, en una semana vendrá a la aldea por asuntos federales de Suna en Konoha y por primera vez podré sentir a mi hijo o hija, en fin es lo de menos solo me importa estar con ellos pronto.. -Finalizo el joven con una sonrisa y rubor en su rostro.._

 _-He notado que esto te ha hecho madurar en poco tiempo, por lo menos ya dejaste de ser un vago y has mejorado mucho.._

 _-Desde luego que si, debo ser un buen ejemplo para mi hijo… Aunque me complica que mamá no sepa aun que será abuela…_

 _-Lo sabra a su debido tiempo ya sabes como es de aventada tu madre, y eso por ahora complicaría mas la situación …_

 _-Sí, asi sera mejor … -El adolescente se lento hizo un gesto de despedida a su padre y se dirigió a la academia, ahí se encontró con sus compañeros y vio como se corria el rumor de que Temari estaba embarazada, se hizo el desentendido de todo hasta que escucho decir a Ino:_

 _-La Princesa de Suna esta embarazada del hermano de Sasuke.._

 _-Esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza.. provocando que el chico se levantara de golpe ante Sakura e Ino quienes portaban el rumor… y les dijera:_

 _-Basta! Dejen de Hablar a espaldas de Temari! .._

 _-Las chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par.. E Ino le grito:_

 _-Que te crees para gritarnos!… Porque defiendes a esa mujer?!_

 _Los chicos que estaban en el salón miraron a Shikamaru completamente sorprendidos por la reacción que había tenido, pues nunca lo habían visto enfadarse.. Shikamaru le respondió:_

 _-Por favor, no vuelvan ha hablar de Temari en mi presencia… -Y el joven abandono el salón hiendo rumbo al bosque de los Nara…_

 _-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

 _Itachi estaba convencido del todo de que el bebé que crecía dentro de Temari era su hijo tanto así, que renuncio a los Akatsuki para poder volver con Temari y darle una familia a su supuesto hijo, el no quería que lo separaran del bebé, no quería que su "hijo" creciera como Sasuke, el quería hacer por lo menos un buen padre antes que nada… Si que decidió encontrarse con Temari la cual se encontraba durmiendo en su recamara por la cual Itachi se adentro por la ventana… La vio tan indefensa y angelical con un prominente vientre que el imponente Uchiha se estremeció recordando a su madre cuando esperaba a Sasuke se acerco despacio a la joven de su misma edad y empezó a acariciarla…_

 _-Temari sonrío entre dormida… - y el joven se recostó a su lado…_

 _-Temari desperto abrazada a alguien… y abrió los ojos de golpe de forma desesperada cuando se topó con el mayor de los Uchiha en su cama abrazándola …_

 _-Itachi!… Itachi! Que haces aqui! -_

 _-Temari he venido por ti!… Creíste que jamas sabría nada acerca de mi hijo?.. Pues estabas equivocada por que yo sé todo…._

 _-Itachi, por favor no me hagas esto, vete! vete ahora!.. -La joven empezó a llorar y a sollozar pidiendo que se fuera.._

 _Itachi al verla tan agitada llorando le dijo:_

 _-Esta bien me ire por ahora, pero volveré tenlo por seguro… No me alejaras de mi hijo… Y ya he sabido acerca del mocoso de Konoha que has estado frecuentando como amigo… A mi no se me escapa nada! le exclamo el joven a Temari… y se fue saltando por los tejados….._

 _-o-o-o-o—o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—oo-_

 _Llego el Gran dia Temari empacaba para viajar a Konoha a ver al padre de su bebé…_

 _Al llegar a Konoha pudo divisar a lo lejos al joven padre con su particular coleta y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ella sabia que el actuar de Shikamaru era muy obvio, toda la gente que los viera sabría que se trataba de una joven pareja de padres primerizos, al llegar lo primero que hizo Shikamaru delante de los guardianes fue besarla en la boca y empezó a tocarle la barriga con lagrimas en los ojos, cargo el equipaje de Temari y la tomo de la mano… Temari desconcertada lo miro y le dijo:_

 _-Shika me has besado delante de todos, eso es peligroso ya sabes el porque!_

 _-Tem no es secreto que te amo, usemos a favor al Uchiha por mientras, ya que se jacta de ser el padre de mi hijo… Sigue el juego y les dices a todos que aun así no quieres estar con el, y asi puedes estar en un romance conmigo sin inconvenientes y cuando cumpla mayoría de edad me caso contigo y olvidamos esta absurda historia con ese idiota de Itachi.._

 _-No había duda que Shikamaru era un genio tenia todo fríamente calculado y su estrategia era perfecta… Temari asintió, y decidió que seria lo mejor…_

 _Caminaban de la mano por la aldea y todos los miraban … Ahora todos comentaban que Shikamaru seria el padre del bebé… Pero a el no le importaba es mas se sentía orgullosos de ello, y si le preguntaban solo sonreía sin mas…_

 _-Shikamaru llevo a Temari al bosque de los Nara y le pidió que lo esperara un instante… De pronto apareció Shikamaru y Shikaku frente a ella, Shikaku con una sonrisa apacible la abrazo y le toco el vientre, Temari se sonrojo y tomo la mano de Shikamaru.._

 _El joven le dijo- Tranquila Tem mi padre nos apoya, mi madre aun no lo sabe pero pronto lo sabra… Temari suspiro con alivio y mas tarde los 3 fueron a comer… después ella se fue a quedar al hostal y Shikamaru la acompaño…_

 _Temari se recostó en la cama dejando su pelo suelto y shikamaru se recostó con la cabeza en su vientre tratando de escuchar al bebé asi se quedaron dormidos sobre la cama.._

Pronto volveré a escribir espero les gusten estos fragmentos que son partes de una historia muy larga que espero terminar pronto… Saludos se agradecen sus Criticas Contructivas…

Final del formulario


End file.
